


What If Traffic Lights Were Green And Black?

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Vivant Avec Un Démon [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brothers, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Domestic, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is still thoroughly uncomfortable with Dean being a demon. Dean, of course, has his own special ways of getting Sam to loosen up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If Traffic Lights Were Green And Black?

“Hey, Sam!” Dean said.

Sam stared at the television, jaw locked tight. He couldn’t look at his brother. His brother, yes, but not his brother. His brother wasn’t even possessed. His brother _was_ a demon.

 “Sammy,” he said again, louder. “Look what I can do!”

Reminded bizarrely of Dean showing off his flexibility by licking his elbow when Sam was seven, Sam glances over at his brother. Dean was sitting on a couch, staring at his phone and concentrating. Both eyes flicked black. Sam flinched, and went to look away.

“No, no, no, wait,” Dean muttered, absorbed in whatever he was looking at. “Watch.”

Sam pursed his lips, but kept watching his brothers black eyes. Demon eyes. Before he could fall into another cycle of ‘I fucked up and now he’s a demon’ thoughts, one of Dean’s eyes flicked back to normal, remaining alone for ten seconds, before the other joined it.

“See it?” Dean grinned, looking up at Sam, who raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been practising for a few days.”

Sam clenched his eyes shut. His brother’s reaction to being a demon, was to practise fucking around with his eye colour. Sam’s lips twitched. Yeah, that was Dean. Freed from his human self-loathing, freed from any awful responsibilities as a demon, that was Dean.

“You’re an idiot,” Sam said to him.

Dean smiled, like all he’d wanted was Sam to talk. Maybe it was, Sam thought. Maybe it was.

 

Dean started fucking around with his eye colour regularly. Sometimes he’d do it accidentally, like the time he scared the shit out of a blonde passer-by. That one embarrassed him, and worried Sam a little. After a while, he seemed to have it under control though. He’d amuse himself by making his eyes flick back and forth between human and demon, as a pair, and then one eye at a time. Crowley loved it, giggling like an idiot as Dean showed him his new party trick over the breakfast table.

Eventually, even Sam laughed at it.


End file.
